


3 Million

by thornsword (eeeeeeee)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan's class are a bunch of nosy lil shits, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Teacher!Dan, getphilto3mil, youtuber!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeeeeee/pseuds/thornsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a teacher at a high school and Phil calls him halfway through a lesson to tell him he has 3 million subscribers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Million

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo,
> 
> So I can’t seem to stop writing phan.
> 
> oops.
> 
> Warnings: Not edited, and Phil is a bit OOC but that’s it I think… there might be some swearing, idk.

 

“Alright, alright, calm down or I’ll give you a five thousand word essay on some really boring person” Dan threatened his students playfully.

 

“Boring? like you perchance?” Aaron piped up sassily

 

Dan took a step back and faked a look of scandal. “Me? Boring?” he huffed dramatically “never.”

 

The class laughed and Dan sat down in his chair, shuffling papers professionally. “Today we’ll be reading more of the book and discussing. Be warned - if you are not following along I will know, and I’ll make you read the next seven chapters” he wasn’t even remotely joking this time.

 

Just as the books were given out, Dan’s phone rang. Rather loudly in fact. 

 

“No phones in class, Sir” Amelia chided sarcastically.

 

Dan rolled his eyes and looked at the caller ID - it was his boyfriend, Phil. He knew Phil wouldn’t call him unless it was an emergency, so he was slightly worried.“You guys… talk amongst yourselves for a while. I have to take this.”

 

He opened the door and stepped out into the empty hallway. “Phil? Are you okay?” he asked frantically.

 

_“I’m so much more than okay - Dan you won’t believe just happened!”_

 

“What? Did Simon come back from the dead?” Dan asked, smirking.

 

_“Too soon Dan, too soon.” Was the sombre reply, before the exitement seeped back into his voice “anyway, I got three million subscribers!”_

 

“That’s amazing, congratulations!” Dan cheered, elated for him.

 

_“I know, I think I’m still in shock actually”_

 

“I promise I’ll celebrate with you at home, and I really am proud of you but I still have a year 10 english class to teach” Dan reminded him

 

_“Of course, I just wanted to tell you”_

 

Dan smiled. “I know, but I really gotta go - see you when I get home, ok?”

 

_“Okay, love you”_

 

“Love you too, bye.”

 

Dan turned around to see the door wide open and 24 pairs of eyes staring at him, smirking their smug little heads off.

 

“So who was that then, Mr. Howell?” Jamie asked. Dan should have made sure he closed the door properly.

 

“That, Jamie” he said “was someone who was too exited to remember I have a class of fifteen-year-olds to teach”

 

“You’re evading the question” Jamie deadpanned, and Dan nodded.

 

“Exactly” he smiled as he walked past her and into the classroom “now, if everyone could get out >insert book here<, and we’ll go from chapter 5 - is there anyone who wants to read first?”

 

Dan knew he was just stalling, soon enough the whole school would know that he had a partner of some kind and bloody hell he was never going to hear the end of it.

 

True to his suspicions, one of the first comments in his next class was: “So apparently you and a special someone had a mushy phone call in the middle of class, Mr. Howell”

 

Ok, how the hell had the rumour blown up that much when there is literally five minutes between periods for people to get to class?

 

“It was not mushy, the only thing we talked about was that this ‘special someone’ as you have so nicknamed was to exited and childish to wait for me to get home to tell me something. That’s it.” Dan clarified.

 

“Come on Sir, you gotta give us more than that!” Mary protested.

 

“Why?” Dan retorted cheekily

 

“Because we’re curious, and you’re literally the only teacher that we’d be interested in hearing this kind of stuff about” Sammy piped up “like, imagine _Ms. Goulby_ gushing about her love life”

 

“Thank you for that mental image Sammy” Dan shivered. Ms. Goulby was an old, generally unpleasant old lady who kind of smelt of sickly sweet rose perfume.

 

“Well, for your sakes I hope you never have to go through that” Dan continued as he got up out of his chair and grabbed the stack of papers at the front of his desk.

 

“I have your assignments to give back, you all did really well, to my surprise”

 

_“Thanks sir”_ Holly slurred sarcastically.

 

“Joking… mostly” Dan admitted.

 

“Hey!”

 

Dan smiled and went around the class, handing back the papers and then making his way back to his desk, giving the class a few moments to look over their marks.

 

“Right, I hope everyone is happy with their marks… even though I know quite a few of you won’t” Dan stated before hooking up his computer with the overhead projector “I might not know how to edit for shite, but at least I know how to make things fullscreen, amirite?”

 

He waited for the projector to load and when it did, he had to close his eyes and facepalm while the class giggled slightly.

 

Phil had changed his desktop background while he wasn’t looking. 

 

To a close up of Phil’s eyes and a caption in comic sans reading ‘I’m watching you.’

 

Dan rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t mind the background… someone must have changed it, and I’ll be sure to lecture that someone as soon as I get home about being this much of an adorable dork” Dan meant to sound monotonous and uninterested, but he couldn’t help the affection creeping into his voice.

 

“Is this your mysterious girlfriends’ doing?” Tessa asked mischievously

 

Dan coughed uncomfortably. _No, it was my boyfriend - I’m sort of gay.._

 

Well, that was what he wanted to say, instead he just winked at her and smiled secretly.

 

“Anyway, what we’re doing is that I’m doing to look up a video on youtube then you’ll get into groups and try and summarise the video in shakespearean, ok?” Dan instructed.

 

He tried to make his classes interesting, and this seemed like the best way to teach the translation part of the unit.

 

“What video should we do?” Dan asked the class

 

“Amazingphil put up a new video this morning!” Holly suggested exitedly

 

“He did?! I haven’t seen it!” Damien lamented

 

“Amazingphil it is” Dan smiled.

 

“You know who Amazingphil is Sir?” Damien asked incredulously 

 

_If only you knew…._ Dan thought as he pulled up the video titled “PHIL AT THE CLUB.”

 

Dan sat down in his chair and smiled as he fullscreened the video.

 

Amazingphil, also known as Phil Lester, was Dan’s best friend and boyfriend of six years. Dan - although he would never admit it - turned into complete mush whenever Phil was involved.

 

Dan shook the affectionate smile off his face and stood up as the video ended. 

 

“Now, I trust you already have your groups sorted” Dan stated knowingly. The class wasn’t exactly subtle when it came to organising those kinds of things.

 

He handed the papers with the instructions in them to Jonathan, who sat at the front of the class, and told him to hand them back. He sat back down and took out his phone as he felt it vibrating in his pocket.

 

_How is it that the day’s not over yet? - PL_

 

Dan smiled. _Because you insist on texting me in every class I have - DH_

 

_Well I don’t have anything better to do rn- PL_

 

_Thanks - DH_

 

_We watched your new video in class btw, nice dancing ;) - DH_

 

_Shut up, my big toe can dance better than you - PL_

 

_sure - DH_

 

_Can we at least go to lunch together? I wanna celebrate w/ you! - PL_

 

_OK, text me later with the place - DH_

 

_Love you, see you later - PL_

 

Dan was about to text back when he felt someone behind him. He turned around quickly to see that Sarah had come up behind him and was smiling cheekily.

 

“What are you too celebrating, Mr. Howell?” She asked suggestively “oh! Is she expecting?”

 

Dan winced slightly at the female pronoun, but shook his head. “Nah… it was.. um… a promotion” he explained, hoping she would buy it.

 

“And why did you put the contact as _‘Bae af’?_ are you really that much of a meme?” Sarah pressed

 

Dan laughed, he had forgotten about that. “No, my friend challenged me to see who could be more ironic, so I put the contact as that and just haven’t changed it back…”

 

Sarah nodded and opened her mouth like he was going to ask another question, but Dan beat her to it.

 

“I’m sorry” he apologized “you wanted to ask me something about the task?”

 

“Nope” Sarah smirked, and she skipped back to her desk. Dan shook his head and smiled.

 

_Those damn kids and their curiosity…_

 

Dan replied to Phil quickly and put his phone away, opting to read a spare book instead.

 

———

 

When the period ended, Dan gathered his stuff and went outside as a shortcut to the staff office, but halted as he saw that almost everyone was crowded in this big huddle, screaming. 

 

Dan rolled his eyes, _time to go break up another fight_ he sighed.

 

“Alright, alright everyone back away” he yelled and watched as the students dispersed dejectedly “If Kate and Michael are fighting again-“ 

 

His voice faltered as he saw the reason everyone was so exited - Phil. 

 

“Phil? what are you doing here?” he asked, unbelieving.

 

“You said we were going out to lunch, so I thought I’d just meet you here” he replied in his usual happy-go lucky tone.

 

Dan rolled his eyes and smiled fondly - Phil had been wanting to see him at work for ages, so of course he’d take the opportunity. 

 

“Come with me” Dan held out his hand. 

 

Phil giggled at Dan’s reddening cheeks. “But I’m doing an impromptu meet-and-greet” he protested cheekily

 

“Oh, I’ll just go get lunch by myself then, shall I?” Dan smirked

 

“Mr. Howell? Are you two friends?” a student Dan didn’t recognise piped up curiously

 

“You mean you haven’t told them?” Phil asked, mock-hurt tinging his voice.

 

“Told us what?”

 

Phil cupped Dan’s face and kissed him on the cheek sweetly. “Six years and you still haven’t told them?” he pouted, milking the situation for all it was worth - he loved seeing Dan blush like this.

 

“I can’t believe I’m watching Amazing-freaking-phil kiss my english teacher” Holly gaped.

 

“OK, that’s enough embarrassing me for one day Phil, don’t you think?” Dan pleaded

 

“hmm…” Phil pretended to think about it “no.”

 

“Well, how about you do it away from the students I teach and therefore have the ability to mock me every day?” Dan reasoned

 

Phil laughed and nodded. Dan sighed in relief and bid goodbye to the hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at them, and the pair made their way to a local cafe.

 

“I can’t believe you just showed up at the school like that” Dan groaned in embarrassment 

 

Phil laughed. “I’m sorry, I had no idea so many people there would be subscribers”

 

“You’re not sorry at all, are you” Dan asked dubiously

 

“Nope” Phil sang

 

Dan just rolled his eyes affectionately. 

 

“I hate you.”

 

———

 

It had become a running joke between the students and Mr. Howell. Almost every class he had would start off with a “how’s Phil, Mr. Howell?” or “are you and Phil married yet?”

 

Dan would just laugh at them and reply that Phil was fine, or that he was exited for this collab, or that youtube event.

 

Once Holly even asked how his girlfriend was doing, accompanied by a wink.

 

This was how it went for about a year, and everyone had gotten used to the same exchange between them.

 

Which is why Dan was looking forward to first period so much.

 

The bell rang, as per usual and Dan tried to smother his elated smile as the first students trickled in through the door.

 

“You and Phil married yet Sir?” came the mischievous remark.

 

Dan just smiled and held up his left hand, an engagement ring around his fourth finger.

 

“Not yet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for my crappy endings. I can’t seem to write good ones. Ugh.
> 
> Anyway, thanks if you read all the way to the end! :)
> 
> As always,  
> Thornsword


End file.
